Typically, seat bases for vehicle seats have been constructed of a steel frame which supports the seat upholstery. This structure has the disadvantage that the whole seat base must generally be replaced when the upholstery or the cover is worn or damaged. In addition, the manufacture and assembly of a seat frame from deep-drawn or curved sheet steel profiles is very costly particularly because welding or riveting processes are involved.
The object of the invention is to provide a seat base which makes the replacement of the upholstery and/or cover relatively simple and which can be manufactured simply and at reasonable cost in series and yet has the necessary strength properties.